


Effroi

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bombs, Comfort, Danger, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 1 Spoilers, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne n'est sans faille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effroi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Trwoga (Effroi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870545) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Moran avait sa part propre de faiblesse. Même la guerre laissait des traces sur n'importe quel homme. Lui n'avait plus rien... Jusqu'à Moriarty.  
  
Lorsque, à la piscine, Holmes menaça de tout exploser, Sebastian avait, pendant un instant, prit peur, paralysé. Jim était son monde ! Le perdre signifiait la mort ! Alors, revenu chez eux, Moran l’attrapa et se laissa tomber au sol.  
  
Dans des rares gestes, Jim le rassura. Sebastian n'était jamais sûr si Moriarty feintait la comédie ou était sincère, il savait juste qu'il en avait besoin... _Besoin_ de ces bras qui le réconfortaient.


End file.
